<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire's Out But Still It Burns by Huntress8611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018919">The Fire's Out But Still It Burns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611'>Huntress8611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burning alive, Burns, Day 14, Fire, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Nile Freeman Needs a Hug, Nile Freeman Whump, Nile Freeman-centric, Pain, Temporary Character Death, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, lmk if i missed anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nile, answer me, now!” she yelled, “Where are you?”</p><p>“F- fire!” she managed, and Andy swore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Nile Freeman, Nile Freeman &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fire's Out But Still It Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this work is from the song Flares by The Script.</p><p>This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 14: Fire.</p><p>TWs: burns, fire, burning alive, pain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Oh shit-” </em> Andy heard over the comms, and then there was screaming.</p><p>“Nile, Nile.” she said. “Nile!”</p><p>Andy could hear the others calling her name as well, asking her what happened, but she didn’t answer.</p><p>“Nile, answer me, now!” she yelled, “Where are you?”</p><p><em>“F- fire!”</em> she managed, and Andy swore.</p><p>“Nile, Nile, we’re coming to get you, okay?” she said, already making her way towards the building that has billows of smoke floating into the sky above it, trusting that the others would follow as soon as they were able.</p><p>Suddenly, the screams stopped, and since there was no heavy breathing, Andy knew that Nile had died. She hoped it was of smoke inhalation, because burning alive really, really sucked.</p><p>“Nile!” she called as she stepped into the building and lifted her shirt over her nose, trying to avoid breathing too much smoke.</p><p>She didn’t have to wait long for a response, hearing Nile revive over the comms, and then hearing her scream again, both through the comms and from somewhere in the building.</p><p>She moved as quickly as she could towards Nile’s screams and found her trying to drag herself out of the fire and failing.</p><p>“Nile!” she grabbed the younger woman’s arms and pulled her out of the fire, quickly rolling her over to put out the fire on her skin.</p><p>“Andy,” she gasped. “Andy, hurts-”</p><p>“I know, I know. C’mon, we gotta get outside before the rest of this place catches fire.”</p><p>She picked Nile up, ignoring her shout of pain, and made her way out of the building. She looked around carefully, watching for any attackers, but only saw the others coming towards them, so she made her way away from the burning building, trusting them to have her back.</p><p>She carried Nile to a sheltered area and set her down.</p><p>“Nile,” she said quietly. “Nile, you still with me?”</p><p>Nile gave a tiny nod, her eyes squeezed shut and teeth grinding together as she tried to be quiet.</p><p>Most of her body had burns on it, and they were healing, but slower than she wished they would. Andy grabbed her hand and Nile squeezed back as tightly as she could.</p><p>“Nile, you have to breathe.”</p><p>Andy looked up to see Nicolo sitting down on Nile’s other side.</p><p>“You will go into shock if you don’t breathe,” he continued.</p><p>“Can’t-” she gasped, coughing. “Hurts.”</p><p>“I know,” he said, cupping her face with one hand and taking her free hand with the other, “but you must.”</p><p>She turned her face into his hand and squeezed Andy’s hand tighter, and Andy could feel the small bones in her hand break, but she said nothing.</p><p>“Andy,” she said, pain and fear both clear in her tone. “Andy, <em> please.” </em></p><p>“I’m sorry, Nile,” Andy said gently.</p><p>They sat there with her, Yusuf and Sebastien standing guard, until the last of her burns healed. Andy helped her up off the ground and pulled her into a hug, before they all made their way back to the car they’d brought and went back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If y'all somehow haven't noticed this yet, I am, in fact, really bad at ending things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>